This application relates generally to communication of services over a network to a device.
There is a continually increasing number of terminal devices in use today, such as mobile telephones, PDAs with wireless communication capabilities, personal computers, self service kiosks and two-way pagers. Software applications which run on these devices increase their utility. For example, a mobile phone may include an application which retrieves the weather for a range of cities, or a PDA may include an application that allows a user to shop for groceries. These software applications take advantage of the connectivity to a network in order to provide timely and useful services to users. However, due to the restricted resources of some devices, and the complexity of delivering large amounts of data to the devices, developing software applications for a variety of devices remains a difficult and time-consuming task.
Currently, devices are configured to communicate with Web Services through Internet based Browsers and/or native applications. Browsers have the advantage of being adaptable to operate on a cross-platform basis for a variety of different devices, but have a disadvantage of requesting pages (screen definitions in HTML) from the Web Service, which hinders the persistence of data contained in the screens. A further disadvantage of Browsers is that the screens are rendered at runtime, which can be resource intensive. Native applications have the advantage of being developed specifically for the type of device platform, thereby providing a relatively optimized application program for each runtime environment. However, native applications have disadvantages of not being platform independent, thereby necessitating the development multiple versions of the same application, as well as being relatively large in size, thereby taxing the memory resources of the device. Further, application developers need experience with programming languages such as Java and C++ to construct these hard coded native applications. There is a need for application programs that can be run on client devices having a wide variety of runtime environments, as well as having a reduced consumption of device resources.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide a component based application environment to obviate or mitigate at least some of the above presented disadvantages.